1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and devices for manipulating and/or operating surgical instruments and, more particularly, to handle assemblies and devices for manipulating and/or operating open, endoscopic, endoluminal, and/or transluminal surgical instruments including surgical graspers, suturing devices, and/or stitching devices.
2. Background
As medical and hospital costs continue to increase, surgeons are constantly striving to develop advanced surgical techniques. Advances in the surgical field are often related to the development of operative techniques which involve less invasive surgical procedures and reduce overall patient trauma. In this manner, the length of hospital stays can be significantly reduced, and, therefore, the hospital and medical costs can be reduced as well.
One of the truly great advances in recent years to reduce the invasiveness of surgical procedures is endoscopic surgery. Generally, endoscopic surgery involves incising through body walls for example, viewing and/or operating on the ovaries, uterus, gall bladder, bowels, kidneys, appendix, etc. There are many common endoscopic surgical procedures, including arthroscopy, laparoscopy (pelviscopy), gastroentroscopy and laryngobronchoscopy, just to name a few. Typically, trocars are utilized for creating the incisions through which the endoscopic surgery is performed. Trocar tubes or cannula devices are extended into and left in place in the abdominal wall to provide access for endoscopic surgical tools. A camera or endoscope is inserted through a relatively large diameter trocar tube which is generally located at the naval incision, and permits the visual inspection and magnification of the body cavity. The surgeon can then perform diagnostic and therapeutic procedures at the surgical site with the aid of specialized instrumentation, such as, forceps, cutters, applicators, and the like which are designed to fit through additional cannulas. Thus, instead of a large incision (typically 12 inches or larger) that cuts through major muscles, patients undergoing endoscopic surgery receive more cosmetically appealing incisions, between 5 and 10 millimeters in size. Recovery is, therefore, much quicker and patients require less anesthesia than traditional surgery. In addition, because the surgical field is greatly magnified, surgeons are better able to dissect blood vessels and control blood loss. Heat and water loss are greatly reduced as a result of the smaller incisions. Also, the reduction in trauma to the abdominal wall and the physiology of the pneumoperitoneum has a positive impact on patients undergoing abdominal operations.
In continuing efforts to reduce the trauma of surgery, interest has recently developed in the possibilities of performing procedures to diagnose and surgically treat a medical condition without any incision in the abdominal wall by using a natural orifice (e.g., the mouth or anus) to access the target tissue. Such procedures are sometimes referred to as endoluminal procedures or natural orifice transluminal endoscopic surgery (“NOTES”). Although many such endoluminal procedures are still being developed, they generally utilize a flexible endoscope instrument or flexible catheter to provide access to the tissue target tissue. Endoluminal procedures have been used to treat conditions within the lumen including for example, treatment of gastroesophageal reflux disease in the esophagus and removal of polyps from the colon. In some instances, physicians have gone beyond the luminal confines of the gastrointestinal tract to perform intra-abdominal procedures. For example, using flexible endoscopic instrumentation, the wall of the stomach can be punctured and an endoscope advanced into the peritoneal cavity to perform various procedures. Using such endoluminal techniques, diagnostic exploration, liver biopsy, cholecystectomy, splenectomy, and tubal ligation have reportedly been performed in animal models. After the intra-abdominal intervention is completed, the endoscopic instrumentation is retracted into the stomach and the puncture closed. Other natural orifices, such as the anus or vagina, may also allow access to the peritoneal cavity.
In many surgical procedures, it is often necessary to suture bodily organs or tissue. Traditionally, suturing was accomplished by hand. Suturing during endoscopic surgery is especially challenging because of the small openings through which the suturing of bodily organs or tissues must be accomplished. Similarly, in endoluminal procedures for example, the site where sutures are to be applied may be deep in a lumen having a tortuous anatomy relatively distant from the access orifice (e.g., mouth or anus).
As with suturing, manipulation of tissue, sutures, needles and other materials is greatly complicated in endoscopic and endoluminal procedures because of the method of access to the operative site.
There is a need, however, for handle assemblies and the like configured and adapted to operate, manipulate and/or control surgical instruments, including open, endoscopic, endoluminal, and/or transluminal suturing devices, graspers, and the like.